


SOLKTA

by leafpool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafpool/pseuds/leafpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KARLKAT AND SPLLOX MAKE LOVE..........................................................</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOLKTA

Karkkat Burtst into sollpiux's hive room thignl............. he stornmoed up to sollxux and grabbed his shirt and puleled him close.....  
"sOLLUX." kraykat shouted sensually "I WANT YOUY"  
akrat tore off his shirty and kissedde sollux passioante............solluiux did not resPOND because HE IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE AT THIS MOMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
karKAT THRE!!!!!!!!W!!! SOLLUX ONTO TH E BED.......EVEN THOUGH TROLLS DONT HAVE BEDS.......IT WAS THERE........FOR THE SEX............  
ASNYWYAY SOLLUX LAY ON BED AND KARKAT LE PULLED OFF HIS PANTS...(they are not needed lol :3) HE CRawled over sollux........... his Ebony hair fell like a short black polluted waterfalls from his scalp... Kurkat looked downa t sollyxs beatoful unresponsive face.......he leaned closer 2 the l33t h4x0r's ear ..  
"Ravage me..."  
sollux didnt say or do anything because he is unresponsive  
kaRKAT WAS SO TURned ON!!!! HE GRunted and sliPPED.... OUt of his ~*underpants*~   
sollux still didnt really do anything despite being exposed to Karkats long...hentai tentalength....   
karkat cOULDNT TAKE IT ANYMORE...... HIS YAOI TENTADINGER WAS RIDGED WITH HOT LUSTY PASSION..........  
JAFARKAT LEANED BACK a little... warm hands running over his partners chest as he looked on with admiration...tongue flicking out over smirking lips..............  
This is it.... karkat thinks. This Is It. this is it. THIS IS IT. this is it.  
t h i s  
i s  
i t  
.

our protagonist Karkat leans back to solluxs unresponsive ear and breathes out a little before saying  
"sOLLUX..... IM GONNA PUT MY...... HUUUUUUGE HOT HENTAI YAOI BULGE IN YOUR... IN Y-YOUR.........." karklekit was beginning 2 feel a little tOO EXCITED (WOAH THERE!!!!!!!!) so he took a moment to collect himself.  
breath shaky with passion and cheeks hot with some more passion.... karkat finally chokes out the words hes Been Meanin To Say;  
"IM GONNA PUT THIS IN YOUR GOD DAMN HEART. IM STICKING MY FUCKING REPRODUCTION PRODUCT IN YOUR GUSHY BLOOD PUMPING MUSCLE. BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU."  
and then karkat did it............................he put it in his hear.t................  
twist ending lol xD the end


End file.
